Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are often a fundamental component of wireless base stations and other wireless devices. This is because analog radio frequency or other wireless signals typically must be converted into digital signals to support data processing or transmission. However, data processing and transmission requirements are rapidly evolving, and thus there is an increased need for flexible ADC architectures.